


Mama Sypha

by TheTurtleFromHell



Series: Happy Ending [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, more adorable fluff for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Moments between mother and daughter.





	Mama Sypha

Sypha groaned, blinking weakly as she felt someone press a damp rag to her forehead.

The birth had left her bedridden as her body healed from it’s effects.

Trevor often sat at her bedside, holding their baby.

She could watch him as he moved back and forth from the crib, feeding their baby with a rag soaked in her milk or rocking her to sleep.

She smiled, thinking it kind of funny that the man who slayed demons without fear and fought Dracula with nothing but an enchanted whip and won, was now caring for such a tiny baby with such tenderness and and care.

Then one day, she happened to notice that Trevor seemed to had disappeared with their daughter.

“Where’s Trevor?” she asked one of the maids.

The maid seemed to hesitate before answering, “Well… he told us he was taking your daughter to the pub to show her off.”

Sypha eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance as she sighed, “Take me to him.”

“But Mrs. Belmont-”

“Don’t care. Take me to him.”

And that was how Trevor ended up getting scolded by his wife while she was being held up by two maids in front of the entire pub.

* * *

 

Sypha smiled as Sonia cuddled against her, cooing.

She kissed her daughter’s forehead as she made her way to the Speaker’s current rest stop, stepping inside the main tent.

Her grandfather was sitting by a fire, preparing a stew when he saw her.

“Sypha! You’re back!”

“Of course!” she said, sitting down on her knees beside him, “I kept telling little Sonia here all about you, and she can’t wait to meet you.”

He smiled as Sypha carefully handed the baby to him, and brought her close to his chest.

Sonia looked at him with big, curious eyes, tilting her head.

“Hello there, little one.” he smiled, kissing her forehead.

Sonia giggled and babbled, grabbing at his robes with tiny hands.

The other Speakers quickly got word of Sypha’s return (after all, words are their specialty), and the tent became crowded with the family she knew.

The all fawned over the little baby and congratulated Sypha on her little girl.

Sonia cooed and grabbed at her great-grandfather’s pin.

“Ah, yes. That reminds me.” he said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a Speaker’s pin.

Sypha gasped, “Grandfather! You didn’t have to!”

“Nonsense.” he insisted, pinning it to Sonia’s blanket, “She is as much a Speaker as the rest of us.”

Sypha smiled brightly, watching as the Speakers took turns holding her, showering her with affection and kisses on the forehead.

* * *

 

Sypha smiled as she sat in front of the fireplace, six year old Sonia sitting in her lap and listening to her stories. 

Sonia cuddled closer to her, “Is it hard to be a Speaker?”

Sypha paused, thinking for a bit. “No, I don’t think so. I never really thought about it. What makes you ask?”

“I don’t think I’d be a good one.”

Sypha looked at her daughter, surprised, “Why would you think that, dear?”

“Because you have a lot of stories and stuff, and I don’t think I can remember them all. What if I mess one up?” Sonia muttered, looking at her lap.

She smiled softly, stroking her daughter’s head, “Being a Speaker doesn’t mean you memorize stories and history, dear. It means you let it live through you.”

“But why can’t you just write it down!” Sonia protested.

“Because if you ask a Speaker to do that they’ll start a fist fight with you!” Trevor answered from the other room.

Sypha shot a glare in that direction before turning back to her daughter, “Because paper is a dead thing. History and stories are alive, and they live through us. All Speakers have the gift to let stories live through them, so you have nothing to worry about.” 

Sonia huffed, not entirely convinced.

A grin spread across Sypha’s face as she got an idea.

Clearing her throat, she looked down at her daughter and spoke seriously, “Speaker Sonia, I request you tell me the story of Dracula’s defeat.”

Sonia smiled brightly.

This was one story she could never mess up.

* * *

 

Sonia hummed as she walked home from the market with her mother.

Night was falling, and although the demon hordes had been mostly wiped out, that didn’t make the night any safer.

Holding a flame in her hand, she lit their way their way through the darkness, using her other hand to keep her ten year old daughter close.

Sonia looked behind them for a moment, before whispering, “Mama? I think someone’s following us.”

Sypha whipped around in time to catch a pair of red eyes as they ran out of sight.

Pulling her daughter to her chest, the flame in her hand became large enough to reveal two winged demons, hissing as the light fell on them.

Then they attacked.

There wasn’t enough moisture in the air to make ice with, so Sypha had to settle for fire.

A pillar of flames shot up from the ground, but the demons moved fast enough so they were only grazed by it. Before Sypha could get in another pillar, a demon managed to hit her, sending her flying through the air.

She fell hard on the ground, knocking the breath out of her. The flame had gone out, and she couldn’t tell which direction she was facing.

Then she heard the snap of a whip.

Quickly summoning flames back to her palm, Sypha turned in the direction the snaps were coming from.

Sonia had unfurled her training whip, attacking the demons.

And missing every shot.

One of the demons charged her, tackling her to the ground, digging it’s claws into her arms and causing her to scream in pain, tears running down her cheeks as it dove down for her neck.

Like Hell Sypha was gonna let that thing hurt her baby.

A fireball hit it’s face, causing its flesh to sizzle and burn.

It screeched, releasing Sonia and stumbling back.

The other demon ran towards the wounded girl, intent on finishing the job it’s comrade could not.

A pillar of fire shot up from below it’s feet, consuming it in the magic flames and turning it to ash.

Screaming in pain with every move she made, Sonia drew her short sword and threw it at the injured demon, finally able to hit her target now that it was still.

Sypha ran to her daughter’s side, looking her over and trying to calm her down.

Her arms were shredded, bone and fat showing in some places, and bleeding badly.

“I-is it bad…?” Sonia sniffed.

Sypha smiled, her voice quiet and comforting, “Not at all, dear. Probably just a few stitches.”

“But it hurts so much!” she sobbed.

Taking off her robe and tearing the fabric, Sypha gently wrapped her daughter’s wounds before rushing her back home.

The family doctor stitched her wounds closed as Trevor and Sypha held her down.

Both mother and father had naked guilt on their faces, and a few tears of sympathy were shed, but they both understood the necessity of the pain.

After it was over, Sypha sat next to her daughter, Sonia’s head in her lap, stroking it soothingly.

Trevor was gently touching her hands, “You did very good, princess.” he reassured, “And Mama told me all about how you killed that demon.”

Sonia groaned, exhausted from the pain, “Is it gonna scar…?” she whispered.

Sypha frowned, “Most likely, dear…”

Sonia cuddled against her mother, drifting off to sleep, “Good… then I can show them off…”

* * *

 

Sypha brushed through her daughter’s hair, smiling as she braided it.

Sonia straightened out her wedding dress, looking at herself in the grand mirror.

“You look beautiful, dear.” Sypha smiled brightly, sniffling as tears of joy slipped from her eyes.

“Oh, Mama, please don’t cry.” Sonia begged, carefully wiping away the tears before they could ruin her make up, “If you cry, then I cry, and we’ll both be a mess.” she laughed.

Sypha joined in the laughter, picking up the veil and placing it on her daughter’s head, “Alright, no tears. I’ll make sure your father knows that too.”

“Mama, I can’t believe I never asked this, but… what was your wedding day like?”

“Oh, it was beautiful.” Sypha sighed happily, “Your Papa and I got married under an oak tree, since most of the churches in Wallachia were destroyed by Dracula’s army. It actually started raining halfway through, and I fell in the mud while trying to get inside. He actually jumped into the puddle with me so that I wouldn’t be the only one covered with mud on my wedding day. We got so full of mud and wet grass and neither of us could stop laughing.”

“That’s so sweet.” Sonia smiled.

“But your wedding day will be just as perfect, trust me.”

Sonia looked up as a maid knocked on the door, “Mrs. Belmont? Lady Sonia? It’s almost time.”

Mother and daughter smiled at each other before the stood, holding hands and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done!  
> (unless Grant appears in the second season then i have to figure out how to fit him in here)


End file.
